YOUR MAN
by alinzajazky
Summary: "Tentu saja! Ini rumahku! Keluar kalian semua! Ini sudah malam. Yunho, besok Changmin sekolah kan? Junsu, kau belum menyelesaikan laporan yang aku minta! Jaejoong, besok kau ada pemotretan. Dan direktur Park! Bukankah kau bilang ada kencan malam ini?" / WONSUNG FF


**YOUR MAN**

**.**

**.**

YEWON/WONSUNG

.

_Dapet PM dari raraSparcloudy, katanya saya selalu membuat bang Siwon patah hati, karena gak pernah bersatu dengan Yeppa. Hehehe..., saya akui itu. Makanya, untuk kali ini saya buat oneshot membuat mereka bersatu. Dan untuk Hello Hello Love, lagi dipikirin sequelnya._

.

Happy reading

.

.

Choi Siwon membuka laci paling bawah, meja kerjanya. Bermaksud memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya. Tapi dia justru menemukan sebuah album foto buatan tangan yang sangat kekanakan di sana.

Dengan dahi berkerut, namja itu meraih benda usang itu lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda sebelum menutup kembali lacinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil merebut benda yang Siwon pegang.

"Ya!" protes Siwon. Tapi namja cantik itu justru berlari kecil menjauh darinya dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Lihat ini, uwaa..., anak ini manis sekali! Apa dia adikmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Adik? Aku tidak punya adik," jawab Siwon.

Junsu merebut foto di tangan Jaejoong. "Waaahhh..., imutnya...! Boleh untukku?"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Aku bahkan tidak ingat foto siapa yang ada di dalamnya!" sahut Siwon sambil duduk di depan teman-temannya.

Yoochun mengambil foto di tangan Junsu. Menatapnya lama, sebelum memberikannya pada Siwon. "Kim- Yi-Sheng?" ucapnya membaca tulisan di bawah foto itu. Sebuah tulisan cakar ayam khas anak kecil.

Siwon menatap foto yang diberikan padanya.

"Kim Yisheng?" ulangnya sambil menatap foto di tangannya.

..

_**Siwon 15th, Yisheng 5th.**_

"_Siwon gege! Wo ai ni!"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Yisheng. Sekarang mainlah di luar dengan Zhoumi, gege sedang sibuk."_

_Namja kecil itu merengut sebal. "Gege bohong! Kau tidak mencintai Yisheng!" sungutnya sembari menghentakkan kakinya dan keluar dari kamar Siwon._

_Sementara namja tampan itu hanya tertawa gemas melihat tetangga kecilnya merajuk._

_.._

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Siwon'ah?" tanya Junsu heran.

Siwon melambaikan foto di tangannya. "Hanya sedikit ingatan saat aku di China."

"Jadi anak itu tinggal di sana?"

"Hmm, dia tetangga sebelah rumahku. Mungkin sekarang umurnya sudah 17 tahun. Apa kau tahu, dia anak yang sangat manis. Sejak kecil dia selalu mengatakan ingin menikah denganku. Hahaha..."

"Jeongmal? Usianya 10 tahun lebih muda dari kita? Kau akan terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum saat bersamanya," ejek Jaejoong.

Siwon tertawa. "Aku tahu itu. Lagipula semanis apapun dia, aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada anak-anak."

Yoochun merebut foto di tangan Siwon. "Kalau aku sih, tidak masalah. Aku yakin dia tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik sekarang."

"Yeoja?" ucap Siwon sebelum tawanya meledak.

..

_**Siwon 18th, Yisheng 8th.**_

"_Lihat, gege! Bukankah aku cantik?" tanya Yisheng sambil mengangkat sedikit roknya dan berputar di depan Siwon._

"_Apa yang kau pakai, Kim Yisheng?"_

"_Baju." jawab Yisheng polos._

"_Tapi itu baju perempuan! Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu, hmm?"_

"_Karena Mimi gege bilang, kau menyukai gadis cantik. Makanya aku berdandan seperti ini. aku cantik kan?" ucapnya polos._

"_Astaga! Dasar Zhoumi!" geram Siwon. "Dengar, Yisheng, kau ini laki-laki. Dan secantik apapun, memakai baju seperti ini pun, kau tidak akan berubah menjadi anak gadis. Kau mengerti sayang?" ucapnya sambil berjongkok di depan Yisheng._

"_Jadi maksud gege, kau tidak menyukaiku?"_

"_Bu-"_

"_Aku membencimu, ge!" teriak Yisheng seraya berbalik meninggalkan Siwon yang melongo._

_.._

"Bwahahahaha...!" tawa Siwon meledak. Membuat ketiga namja di depannya bertatapan bingung.

"Waeee?" tanya Jeje.

"Dia namja, Yoochun'ah. Anak itu tidak mungkin tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik!"

"Mwoo?" sentak ketiga namja di depannya.

"Tapi setidaknya dia akan tumbuh menjadi namja yang secantik mereka!" tunjuk Yoochun pada Junsu dan Jeje yang berpose imut.

"Ya! Ingat umur kalian. Kalian membuatku ingin muntah!" ucap Siwon sambil tertawa. "Lagipula, tetap saja dia namja kan?" tambahnya.

Ketiga sahabatnya mendengus kesal. Mereka lupa, Choi Siwon itu namja yang lurus.

"Hei, minggu depan aku akan menggantikan appa menangani tender di sana. Bisa berikan alamatnya padaku?" tanya Yoochun.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak mungkin menyukainya kan? Dia anak kecil, Yoochun'ssi!"

"Arra. So? Dia sudah 17 tahun. Sudah bukan pelanggaran hukum lagi memacarinya."

"Kau ini!"

"Joongie hyuuuuuung...!"

Panggilan nyaring itu membuat keempat namja dewasa di sana menoleh. Seorang namja kecil berlari ke arah namja tercantik di sana dan langsung memeluknya.

"Changminnie? Ada apa, hmm?" tanya Jeje heran.

"Mianhae, hyungie. Minnie memutuskan tidak akan menikah denganmu lagi."

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Dia dan yang lain sangat tahu, sepupu kecil Junsu itu sangat menyukai Jaejoong dan bercita-cita menjadi suaminya.

"Karena aku bertemu hyung yang cantiiiiiiiikkkkkkk, di luar. Aku akan menikah dengannya. Lagi pula dia lebih muda darimu. Nanti kalau aku sudah besar dia pasti masih cantik! Kalo Joongie hyung, pasti sudah keriput saat aku dewasa," celoteh Changmin.

"Pletak!" Jeje menjitak bocah 8 tahun itu gemas. Sementara teman-temannya justru menertawainya.

"Aow...!" erang Changmin.

"Mana hyungmu, Changmin'ah?" tanya Junsu.

"Di..." Changmin menoleh ke arah pintu tepat saat Yunho masuk. "Itu dia!"

"Ayo, masuklah," ucap Yunho pada seseorang. Membuat semua menoleh padanya.

Seorang namja manis masuk mengikuti Yunho masuk ke rumah pribadi Siwon. Yoochun langsung merapikan rambutnya saat melihat namja yang datang bersama Yunho. Berpikir namja manis itu adalah seorang gadis cantik karena wajahnya yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja.

"Nuguya?" tanya Jae dan Junsu hampir bersamaan.

"Yesungie hyung!" ucap Changmin seraya berlari memeluk Yesung.

"Yesung?" ucap Siwon setengah berpikir. "Ommo! Kim Yisheng, kau?"

"Ni hao ma, Siwon gege! Ah, ani, annyeonghaseyo, Siwon hyung," ucap namja manis itu sembari tersenyum.

"Kim Yisheng? Maldo andwaeyo!" ucap ketiga sahabatnya tak percaya. Sementara Yunho dan Yesung hanya saling pandang tak mengerti.

.

**-your man-**

.

Siwon masih menatap tak percaya pada Yesung yang sedang dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya. Namja tampan itu tak percaya, Kim Yisheng kecilnya dulu akan tumbuh menjadi namja yang benar-benar cantik. Dia bahkan berpikir yang datang bersama Yunho adalah seorang yeoja.

"Yesungie, kau datang dari China sendirian?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Nde. Sebenarnya Mimi gege ingin ikut. Tapi batal karena ada klien dari Amerika," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sudut bibir Siwon ikut terangkat saat melihat senyum itu.

"Aigo, aku pikir kau namja yang aktif, mengingat foto kecilmu. Ternyata kau sangat manis, ne?" ucap Jae sambil membelai kepala Yesung yang tampak tersipu.

Senyum di bibir Siwon pudar saat melihat ekspresi Yesung. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka.

"Yesungie, apa kau punya kekasih?" tanya Yoochun to the point.

"Ne?" ucap Yesung tak mengerti.

"Mau berkencan denganku?"

"Mwo?"

"Andwae! Yesungie hyung milik Changmin! Dia akan berkencan denganku, bukan ahjussi genit sepertimu!" teriak Changmin yang masih setia bergelanyut pada Yesung.

"Ya! Aku yang lebih dulu 'menemukannya', Changminnie! Dia milikku!" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk leher Yesung dari belakang.

"Andwae...!" teriak Changmin tidak terima pada ucapan kakaknya.

"Ya! Jung brothers! Kalian benar-benar telah berpaling dariku?" tunjuk Jae sambil merengut sebal.

"Itu karena kau selalu jual mahal, Kim!" jawab Yunho.

"Ya!" protes Jae. "Arraseo! Kalu begitu aku akan menjadi rival kalian. Aku yang akan menjadi kekasih Kim Yesung."

"Mwo? Jangan membuat kami tertawa!" protes Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Kau tidak punya tampang seme sama sekali, Jejung'ah. Berkacalah sebelum mengatakan sesuatu!" ucap Junsu.

Dan mereka terus saja memperebutkan Yesung tanpa menyadari seorang malaikat yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi iblis di depan mereka.

"Ya! Keluar kalian dari rumahku! Kalian berisik sekali! Dia baru datang dari China! Apa kalian tidak kasihan?!" dan meledaklah kemarahan itu.

Hening.

Semua mata tertuju pada sesosok namja yang terlupakan sejak tadi.

"Aigo, Choi Siwon'ssi, kau masih di sini?" ucap mereka bareng.

"Tentu saja! Ini rumahku! Keluar kalian semua! Ini sudah malam. Yunho, besok Changmin sekolah kan? Junsu, kau belum menyelesaikan laporan yang aku minta! Jaejoong, besok kau ada pemotretan. Dan direktur Park! Bukankah kau bilang ada kencan malam ini?" ucap Siwon mengusir semua tamunya.

"Cih!" dan semua berdecih mendengarnya seraya membubarkan diri.

"Sampai besok, hyung!"

Chup! Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Yesung. Ciuman yang tak diperkirakan.

"Ya! Jung Changmin!" protes semua orang.

..

_**Siwon 20th, **__**Yisheng **__**Yesung 10th.**_

"_Kim Yisheng, jangan menangis."_

"_Siwon gege jahat! Kenapa pulang ke Korea? Apa kau mau melarikan diri dariku? Kau tidak mau menikahiku kan?!"_

_Siwon tertawa mendengar ucapan namja kecil yang selalu berkata ingin menikah dengannya itu. "Benar. Aku memang berniat seperti itu. Makanya jangan menyukaiku lagi," ucapnya sembari membelai rambut Yesung._

"_Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih tampan darimu? Lihat saja, aku akan cepat besar dan cantik. Gege jangan menyesal kalau aku berpaling darimu!" ucap Yesung dengan bibir berpout._

_Tawa Siwon kembali terdengar. "Terserah kau saja!"_

_.._

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung saat menyadari tatapan Siwon.

"Ani..., hanya saja, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yi-, maksudku Yesung'ah?" akhirnya Siwon bisa bicara dengan Yesung juga, setelah sejak tadi diacuhkan.

"Menemui calon suamiku," jawab Yesung.

Mata Siwon membola mendengarnya. Ada rasa lega yang menyusup ke hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. "Bercanda hyung. Aku tahu kau normal. Dan aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahaminya."

"Ne?" sentak Siwon.

"Aku datang untuk menjadi trainee di sebuah management artis di sini. Apa hyung tahu, aku menyingkirkan banyak peserta dan lolos audisi. Tapi ayah melarangku karena kami tidak punya saudara di sini. Tapi setelah Zhoumi gege bilang aku akan tinggal bersamamu, mereka mengijinkan."

"Jadi, waktu Zhoumi menghubungiku, katanya akan datang ke Korea itu karena hal ini?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Ne."

Siwon mendengus. Ada rasa kesal mendera hatinya karena Yesung datang bukan semata-mata untuk menemuinya.

"Ohya, dimana kamarku?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku belum menyiapkannya. Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang hari ini."

"Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan tidur denganmu? Ah..., sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama kan?" ucap Yesung.

Nafas Siwon sesak mendengarnya. Sampai tadi saat ia membicarakan foto masa kecil Yesung dengan teman-temannya, dia masih berpikir Kim Yisheng adalah adik manisnya. Tapi entah mengapa setelah bertemu langsung dengannya, ada perasaan lain di hati Siwon.

Dan sekarang jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya karena berpikir akan tidur satu ranjang dengan Kim Yesung yang telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang sangat luar biasa. Ada apa dengannya?

..

Choi Siwon masih tak bisa tidur. Matanya memang terpejam. Tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Jantungnya berdetak kencang mengingat ada sosok lain yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah tidur? Cepat sekali?" tanya Yesung.

Siwon tak menyahut.

Yesung memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon. "Kau masih tetap tampan, hyung. Bahkan lebih tampan," ucap Yesung sambil menyentuh philtrum Siwon. "Kenapa aku tidak terlahir sebagai wanita, agar bisa bersamamu?" gumamnya.

Tangan Yesung tak beralih dari wajah Siwon. Membuat namja yang pura-pura tidur itu semakin gelisah dibuatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu menyukaiku. Cinta tidak seperti itu kan?" ucap Yesung. "Selamat tidur, hyung!" ucapnya lagi seraya menarik tangannya dari wajah Siwon.

Si tampan sedikit merasa lega saat Yesung tak lagi menyentuh wajahnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian jantungnya hampir meledak saat merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya dan disusul ciuman ringan di bibirnya.

_Kim Yesung! Apa kau mau membunuhku perlahan-lahan! _Rutuk hatinya tanpa berani membuka mata.

..

Bahkan Siwon masih sulit untuk membuka mata karena ulah Yesung semalam membuatnya sulit tidur, tapi sepagi ini Yunho dan Changmin telah sampai di rumahnya.

"Pagi, hyung!" sapa Yesung sambil meletakkan segelas susu di depan Changmin.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Sarapan," jawab Yunho pendek.

"Mwo?"

"Aku yang meminta Yunnie hyung dan datang. Karena Yunnie hyung bekerja di management artis yang akan aku masuki, jadi sekalian saja aku minta tolong diantar ke sana."

"Oh!" komentar Siwon seraya berbalik masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tap! Langkahnya terhenti.

Tunggu! Apa dia bilang tadi? Yunnie hyung? Bagaimana bisa namja itu memanggil namja yang baru sehari ia kenal dengan panggilan semesra itu? Lagi pula, bukankah dia bisa minta tolong padanya? Dan bagaimana pula Yesung bisa menghubunginya?

"Yesungie hyung, nanti kau jangan menyukai artis-artis di sana, ne! Kau hanya boleh menyukaiku! Arraseo!" titah Changmin.

"Bagaimana, ya? Tapi aku ingin masuk ke sana karena ingin bertemu aktor tampan Kim Kibum dan penyanyi idolaku Cho Kyuhyun. Ah, dan juga Choi Minho, ayah mendaftarkanku di sekolah yang sama dengannya," ucapnya panjang lebar, namun tetap dengan nada lembut.

"Ya!" teriak Changmin tidak terima.

Sementara dua namja dewasa yang mendengarnya juga ikut terbakar rasa cemas dan cemburu.

..

Siwon tidak tahu, apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba ada di loby perusahaan tempat Yunho bekerja. Mungkin karena dia pulang lebih cepat dan sekalian lewat, jadi dia bermaksud menjemput Yesung. Ani, sebenarnya dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya buru-buru untuk secepatnya melihat kegiatan Yesung di sana.

Mungkin akan terlihat aneh, presdir muda Choi Group tiba-tiba datang ke sana. Tapi bukankah dia berencana mengontrak salah satu artis dari sana untuk menjadi bintang iklan produk perusahaannya. Jadi itu bisa menjadikan alasan kan?

"Kau yakin kau baru akan memulai trainingmu, Kim Yesung?"

Siwon menoleh mendengar nama itu di sebut. Dilihatnya Yesung sedang bersama Cho Kyuhyun, idolanya. Bagus! Dia benar-benar datang untuk menemui artis idolanya? Geram hati Siwon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung.

"Karena kau terlihat lebih bersinar dari semua artis yang aku kenal," ucap Kyuhyun.

Cih! Rayuan kuno! Cibir Siwon. Dalam hati tentunya.

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini karena pujianmu, sunbae."

Mata Siwon membola mendengarnya. Apa sekarang Kim Yesung sudah pandai menggoda? Apa maksud ucapannya tadi?

"Ohya, kudengar kau dari China? Kau tinggal di mana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Jeongmal? Aku tinggal di..."

"Kim Yesung!" panggil Siwon akhirnya.

"Hyung?" ucap Yesung tak percaya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi sajangnim," sapa Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum terpaksa. "Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi," ucapnya seraya menoleh pada Yesung. "Ayo kita pulang," ucapnya lalu menarik Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya.

"Sepertinya aku kalah sebelum berperang," ucapnya menertawai dirinya sendiri.

..

Pertama Jung brothers, duo JaeSu, si cassanova Yoochun Park. Lalu kemarin Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang muncul Choi Minho yang mengantar Yesung pulang dari sekolahnya. Apa Kim Yesung itu tak bisa berhenti menebar pesona?

"Sampai besok," ucap Minho seraya memberi satu kecupan ringan di pipi Yesung membuat si manis merona sempurna.

Sementara namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya semakin merasa terbakar api cemburu.

Mwo? Cemburu?

Sejak kapan Siwon menatap Yesung lebih dari seorang adik? Lagi pula dia namja! Ini pasti hanya rasa kesal saja. Karena Yesung manisnya yang biasanya hanya menatapnya, sekarang dekat dengan orang lain -yang lebih muda darinya dan mengancam kedudukannya di hati Yesung.

"Kenapa melamun di situ, hyung?"

"Mwo?"

"Minggirlah, aku kan mau masuk," sungut Yesung.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi jantung Siwon berdetak tak sewajarnya karena ulah Yesung. Apa dia perlu memeriksakan diri? Hanya karena melihat tingkah Yesung, dia jadi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana Choi Minho bisa mengantarmu, Yesung'ah?"

"Kami sekelas."

"Itu bukan alasan kan? Dia punya banyak teman sekelas, kenapa dia memilih mengantarmu?."

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "Benar juga, ya? Mungkin..., dia menyukaiku? Aku kan cantik," jawabnya kemudian.

"Mwo?" ucap Siwon dengan nada tinggi.

Yesung tergelak. "Aku bercanda. Sebenarnya dia pernah tinggal di China selama setengah tahun, dan kami satu sekolah. Makanya waktu bertemu lagi, kami akrab."

Siwon menatap Yesung tak percaya. "Jeongmal?"

Yesung yang sedang meneguk minuman yang baru ia ambil dari lemari es menggangguk. "Tenang saja, hyung. Aku masih menyukaimu," ucapnya kemudian.

"A-apa?"

Chup! Yesung mencium pipi Siwon.

"Kalau kau cemburu melihat dia menciumku, aku akan menggantinya. Sekarang kau boleh merasa tenang. Oke?" ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Siwon terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya yang bergetar terangkat menyentuh pipinya yang masih hangat karena ciuman Yesung. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

Sebulan kemudian

.

Rasanya Siwon ingin mencekik Junsu yang menandatangani kontrak dengan Yunho dalam memilih bintang iklan produk kosmetik baru mereka. Konsep iklan itu adalah 'magic'. Karena keajaiban kosmetik itu, seorang dewa bahkan tak bisa membedakan bahwa sosok cantik yang ia temukan adalah namja, dan jatuh hati padanya. Dan karena warna kosmetik terlebih lipstick yang ia gunakan sangat indah, sang dewa tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menciumnya.

Itu ide yang brilian.

Tapi tidak dengan pilihan bintang iklannya.

"Ya! Suie! Bagaimana kau bisa memilih Kim Kibum dan Kim Yesung sebagai bintang iklannya!" teriak Siwon saat melihat pengambilan gambar.

Junsu tersentak. "Waeyo? Kim Kibum adalah aktor yang sedang digandrungi. Dan Kim Yesung sedang menjadi buah bibir karena video latihannya bersama Kyuhyun. Bukankah iklannya akan sukses?"

"Iya tapi..., adegannya.."

"Ada apa dengan adegannya?"

"Apa kau tahu Kim Yesung menyukai Kim Kibum? Maksudku mengidolakannya?"

"Itu bagus kan? Pasti akan lebih mudah membangun chemis-, tunggu! Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan?"

"Aku? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ti-"

Kalimat Siwon tertahan saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat proses syuting. Tepat saat Kibum mencium bibir Yesung dengan mesra. Mata Siwon melebar melihatnya.

Dia..., benar-benar cemburu. Dia menyukai Yesung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

**-your man-**

.

Meski kesal, tapi harus Siwon akui, pilihan Junsu dan Yunho tidak salah. Iklan itu berefek besar dalam penjualan produk. Dan otomatis Yesung pun ikut menjadi topik pembicaraan. Seorang trainee yang sukses merebut perhatian publik sebelum debut.

"Uwaaaa...! Ini keren!" seru Yesung yang memaksa Siwon meletakkan majalahnya dan menoleh padanya.

"Hyung lihat. Aku digosipkan pacaran dengan Kim Kibum hyung. Hebat kan? Aku sudah seperti artis terkenal saja. Henry pasti iri jika melihatnya," ucap Yesung sambil melihat tayangan gosip di TV.

"Mwo? Apa-apaan itu?"

"_Kim Kibum'ssi, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang Kim Yesung?"_

"_Dia anak yang manis. Aku menyukainya."_

"_Dia terkenal karena video latihannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan banyak yang sering melihatnya bersama Choi Minho. Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang hal ini?"_

"_Jinjja? Sepertinya sainganku berat."_

"Klik!"

"Ya! Wonnie hyung! Kenapa mematikan Tvnya?!" protes Yesung kesal.

"Bukankah kau ada wawancara malam ini? Bersiaplah, aku aku akan mengantarmu."

"Jeongmal?"

"Hmm!" jawab Siwon pendek.

"Gomawo, hyung!" seru Yesung seraya berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

Siwon meremas majalah di tangannya. Ini tidak benar! Dia tidak boleh emosi. Ini tidak benar. Dia bahkan tidak seemosi ini saat kekasihnya memilih namja lain dan meninggalkannya. Lalu kenapa dia bisa sekesal ini?

..

Lagi-lagi Siwon salah memilih waktu. Yesung turun dari mobilnya tepat saat tiga namja yang tengah digosipkan dengannya datang ke sana.

Tunggu! Apa wawancara itu sebenarnya membahas tentang gosip tak bermutu itu?

Namja tampan itu masih belum turun dari mobilnya. Dia seorang presdir dari perusahaan terkenal. Jika sampai wartawan tahu dia dan Yesung datang bersama pasti akan muncul gosip baru.

"Tok! Tok!" suara ketukan di jendela membuat Siwon menoleh.

"Jejung'ah?" Siwon membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Menjadi bodyguard, eoh?" tanyanya menyindir.

"Mwo?"

"Atau stalker?"

"Ya!"

Jaejoong tergelak melihat ekspresi Siwon. "Apa kau tahu, banyak yang mempediksi Yesung akan berpacaran dengan salah satu dari namja yang tadi?"

"Mwo?"

"Jika kau tidak cepat bergerak, kau akan tamat Choi Siwon!"

"Jangan bercanda! Bahkan aku lebih baik dibanding mereka."

"Tapi tetap saja mereka lebih muda," sahut Jaejoong.

"Kau ini!"

Jae kembali tertawa. "Ayo, kita masuk," ajaknya kemudian.

"Sebenarnya acara apa yang Yesung ikuti?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Hanya wawancara artis pendatang seperti biasa," jawab Jae yang sedikit membuat Siwon lega. "Tapi malam ini ada perayaan di gedung ini. Ada banyak wartawan. Dan dengan kedatangan ketiga namja tadi, pasti akan muncul berita menarik," sambungnya.

"Ya! Jejung Kim! Kau ini fotografer atau wartawan gosip eoh?!" protes Siwon.

Tapi...

Ternyata benar ucapan Jae. Setelah selesai wawancara. Yesung langsung dikerubuti wartawan. Belum lagi, seolah sengaja memancing gosip Choi Minho justru datang menjemputnya untuk bergabung dengannya.

Dan apa itu? Cho Kyuhyun langsung menyebut namanya dari atas stage?

"Damn!" umpat Siwon kesal. Dan bertambah kesal saat Kim Kibum muncul dan mengajaknya berdansa diiringi lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan.

"Sial!" Siwon meninggalkan kursinya dan langsung menerobos kerumunan wartawan yang mengelilingi Kibum dan Yesung yang baru selesai berdansa.

"Jadi, siapa diantara mereka yang lebih kau sukai, Kim Yesung'ssi?"

"Apa kau tertarik untuk menjadi kekasih salah satu dari mereka?"

"Atau ini hanya untuk mendongkrak popularitas saja?"

"Itu..."

"Belum sempat Yesung menjawab saat sebuah tarikan memaksanya menoleh.

Chuu...

Sebuah ciuman tak terduga mendarat di bibir Yesung. Dan langsung disambut kilatan kamera yang bersahutan.

"Bukankah dia Presdir muda Choi Siwon?"

"Waah..., Kim Yesung memang luar biasa."

Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Wo-wonnie hyung?" ucap Yesung dengan wajah merona sempurna.

"Mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada Kim Yesung. Kau hanya akan menjadi Kim Yisheng milikku."

"Ne?"

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau tahu jawabanku kan, hyung?" ucap Yesung mantap.

Siwon tersenyum seraya mencium kening Yesung. Lalu menoleh pada wartawan.

"Perkenalkan. Dia adalah Kim Yisheng. Calon istriku. Dengan ini aku ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa semua gosip tentangnya tidak benar. Akulah namja dari Kim Yisheng. Bukan yang lain!" tegasnya seraya menarik Yesung meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

Yesung masih menatap Siwon tak percaya. Benarkah namja tampan itu menerimanya? Apa ini kenyataan? Atau hanya mimpi?

"Wae?"

"Ani. Hanya saja..., tindakan hyung tadi mengejutkanku."

Siwon menarik tubuh mungil Yesung ke dalam dekapannya. "Ini salahmu. Karena kau tumbuh menjadi secantik ini. Kau membuat semua namja menatapmu, dan itu membuatku cemburu."

Yesung tersenyum dalam pelukan Siwon. "Bukankah dari awal sudah aku katakan? Aku akan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang bisa membuatmu menyesal jika menolakku?"

"Mwo?" ucap Siwon seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Aku menjadi cantik hanya untukmu. Untuk namja yang aku cintai sejak kecil.," ucap Yesung seraya memajukan wajahnya, mencium bibir Siwon sekilas.

Siwon menangkup wajah Yesung. "Kau yang memaksaku, Kim Yesung. Ah, ani tapi Kim Yisheng. Kau tidak bisa mundur lagi. Kau adalah milikku. Hanya aku," ucap Siwon seraya mencium bibir Yesung.

Dengan senang hati Yesung menerima ciuman itu. Ciuman dari kekasih impiannya.

"Jja, kita tidur!" ucap Siwon setelah ciuman mereka.

"Wonnie hyung...," ucap Yesung sambil menangkap tangan Siwon.

"Hmm?"

"A-aku..., sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun..."

Mata Siwon membola mendengar ucap Yesung. Sementara namja manis itu tampak menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Kim Yisheng!" Siwon mengangkat wajah Yesung. "Kau yang mengatakannya. Setelah ini kau tak bisa melaporkanku pada dinas perlindungan anak! Arra?"

Yesung mengangguk malu. Sedangkan namja di depannya tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Dan tanpa berpikir lagi, dia langung mendorong tubuh Yesung berbaring di ranjangnya dan menyerang bibir manis itu.

**-sensor-**

Yesung tak hentinya tertawa melihat berita di televisi pagi ini. Sementara namja tampan di sebelahnya justru memasang wajah sebaliknya.

"_Aku akan merebut KimYesung dari Presdir Choi!" _ucap Kyuhyun saat diberi pertanyaan tentang pernyataan Siwon sebelum membawa Yesung pergi.

"_Aku telah menandatangani film berjudul '1000 kisses' dengan Kim Yesung. Akan banyak adegan ciuman." _Kim Kibum said.

"_Ya! Yesungie! Aku lebih muda dan tampan dari ahjussi itu! Apa kau bodoh memilihnya?!" _terakhir dari Choi Minho.

Belum lagi SMS teror dari Jung brothers dan yang lain. Sepertinya hari-hari Siwon akan melelahkan.

"Tenanglah hyungie. Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu," ucap Yesung seraya mencium bibir Siwon sekilas. Tapi si tampan justru menahan tengkuknya. Mencegahnya mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Aku baru bisa tenang jika ada segel yang mengikatmu, chagi."

"Mwo?"

Siwon mengelus perut Yesung. "Seorang baby," bisiknya.

"Mwo?! Andwae! Dua jam lagi aku harus sekolah, hyung!"

"Bolos saja."

"Ya! Minho akan menjemputku, hyungie!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Ya! Choi Siwon-emmphh...!"

Dan Choi Siwon pun membubuhkan segelnya pada tubuh Yesung. Menjaganya agar tak ada yang bisa mengambilnya dari sisi Siwon. Selamanya.

.

**End**

**.**

Gak bisa berhenti tersenyum menulis cerita ini. Jatuh cinta pada karakter Yesung yang semaunya. Imuuuuttt...

Saya sedang kehabisan ide di tengah cerita Rain stories. Dan malah menulis cerita lain. huff... Terinspirasi dari judul lagu Your Man TVXQ HoMin.

Semoga Dora dan WonSung Shipper senang membacanya. Buat Changmin, sini chagi, sama noona saja, ne! cup cup...!

.

.

"Ya! Changmin! Kenapa menghabiskan semua makanan?"

"Biarin, aku mau cepat besar dan merebut Yesungie hyung sebelum ahjussi mesum itu menikahinya!"

Dan musnahlah seluruh isi kulkas.

...


End file.
